


Rock Me

by Malia_Hale_24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harrys twin sister, Liams First love, Zayn is still part of them, rock me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Hale_24/pseuds/Malia_Hale_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm new to the 1D fandom. If I wrote anything wrong please tell me and I will fix it. I'm sorry if this makes any Directioners mad about Zayn still being included. I don't know how y'all feel about him but I love him as much as the others. Niall is my fav, though.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the 1D fandom. If I wrote anything wrong please tell me and I will fix it. I'm sorry if this makes any Directioners mad about Zayn still being included. I don't know how y'all feel about him but I love him as much as the others. Niall is my fav, though.

"Will I ever see you again?" You asked, curled into his arms.

"I hope so," he replied.

"I need to go. I'm sorry, Liam. My father will be worried."

"I never got your name," he called after you. You didn't reply. You waved and walked away. You knew y'all would never see each other again. You were right about that. For a while.

*2014 (5 years later)*

"Get up, lazy! Today is the day! We get to meet my husband!" Your best friend, Nicky, said as she pulled the covers off of you.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up. Still don't see why you like Zayn so much." You got up and pulled on a long sleeve, white shirt and black, torn-up, skinny jeans. She threw your combats boots at you in retaliation to what you said about Zayn. You caught them and pulled them on. You did your makeup and straightened your hair.

Nicky was a huge Directioner. Most of your friends were. You were forced to like them, but you had become very fond of them. You never told your friends that or that Liam was your favorite. They didn't really like him. Zayn was Nicky's favorite.

You don't know how you managed to be best friends with Nicky but she was the closest thing you had to a sister. She understood you and bugged you like a real sister. You bought her two backstage passes to see One Direction in concert. Money wasn't an issue for you. After all, your father was a rich, British lawyer.

"Come on, Y/N. We need to go. I'm ready to see them." She grabbed your wrist and pulled you off the couch. 

"Alright. You're driving." Your phone started to vibrate. It was your father:

I hope you have fun at the concert! I love you!

"Who is it?" Nicky asked as y'all got in the car. You glared at her. "Him. What does he want? Still trying to get you to forgive him for the fight?"

"He told us to have fun at the concert and that he loves me." You were so nervous about this concert. You knew every words to most of their songs but you were so shaky.

"Y/N? Why are you so nervous? You're normally so cool and calm," Nicky said.

"I'm nervous about seeing- I mean meeting- Liam. Can we change the subject?" You felt like you were about to have a panic attack.

"Um....Sure. Okay. Subject change. Who was your first time? How old were you? Where were you? What year?" She told you all this about herself so it was your turn.

"Might as well tell her," you muttered to yourself. "It was 2009. We were on a beach. I was 16, I think. His name was... His name is Liam. Liam Payne."

Her mouth dropped. "Liam? The Liam Payne? Why didn't you tell me?! This is awesome!"

"No, it's not. He isn't gonna remember me. I didn't even tell him my name."

"He will, Y/N. I promise. You must be the girl that their song 'Rock Me' was written about." She plugged her phone into the radio so y'all were rocking to One Direction. Y'all rode in silence. Well, y'all rode in silence except for singing and laughing.

When y'all got backstage it turned out all of the guys knew Nicky but you had no clue how. "You must be Y/N? Nicky has told us all about you," Louis said, shaking your hand.

"I am. I'm sorry. The only thing Nicky has told me about y'all is when she is freaking out over Zayn's hair or fangirling with the others. How do y'all know her?" They laughed at the hair joke.

"You haven't even told your best friend? You didn't have to be that secretive," Harry said looking from you to Nicky then back to you.

"She's Harry's twin sister," Zayn said.

"And, she's Zayn's girlfriend," Niall told you.

"Oh really? This morning I was under the impression that Zayn was her husband." We started laughing.

Liam had walked up behind you but you weren't paying attention. "Well, in my defense, you didn't tell me the song 'Rock Me' was written about you or that you knew Liam," Nicky said.

All eyes were on you. Niall pointed behind you, you closed your eyes, and turned around. When you opened them you were face to face with none other than Liam Payne.

"Hi, Liam. It's been awhile," you said. You heard the rest of them leave and knew you were alone with him. 

"Hi, Y/N." He looked hurt, surprised, angry, happy, and excited all at once.

"How do you know my name?" It was your turn to be suprised. 

"I asked around. A few people knew you." He stepped closer to you. Your faces were inches apart. "You like to play hard to get. I see that, but I have you now and there's nothing you can do. You aren't getting away from me this time."

You pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Liam. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have left you that way. I should have told you my name or given you my number." 

"Do you remember summer '09? Wanna go back there every night. Just can't lie it was the best time of my life. Sittin' on the beach till the sun blew out. Playin' this guitar by the fire too loud. Oh my, my they could never shut us down." You quoted the first verse of 'Rock Me' to him. 

"Yeah, we were together summer '09. Wanna roll back like pressing rewind. You were mine and we never said goodbye." He quoted to you. You laughed a bit. 

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah. I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah. I want you to hit the pedal heavy medal, show me you care. I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah." You whispered lowly in his ear. 

"After the show," he whispered back. Y'all went in for a long, slow, passionate kiss and the others walked in. They started clapping and cheering y'all on. Harry made a video of it. You and Liam ignored them but, reluctantly, pulled away from each other. His arms still around your waist, yours still around his neck and in his hair, he said, "Absolutely after the show." You laughed and pressed a small, but meaningful, kiss on his soft, warm lips. 

In a few years you wouldn't remember why you were so nervous earlier that night. Liam would do as he promised and would ask you to go on tour with him and the guys. You would say yes. Later in September of that year he would ask you to marry him. You would say yes to that as well. You would plan a Christmas wedding and everyone would come. But, right now, you didn't know any of that. Neither did he. 

"So, was 'Rock Me' written about me?" You pulled him into another hug.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he smirked. You punched him in the arm, but followed him to the couch. They started telling you stories about how insane Nicky and Liam can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos greatly appreciated!!!! Hope y'all liked!!!! This is deticated to my bff. She loves Liam.


End file.
